Snowdrops and Rainflakes
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a fight, make up, but end up going out in the process. The gang goes to Hermione's house for Christmas break. Hermione tells Ron about her somewhat tragic past.


**disclaimer: for what seems like the millionth time.i don't own nothing you recognize from the books.**

'Snowdrops and Rainflakes'

"Daft insufferable prat!"

"Bossy know-it-all!"

I hate it when we fight like this. It hurts me. But he started it. Here i go again. And I call Ron immature. I'm calling him names back. I smile inwardly at this thought, knowing that I won't stop until I win. I smile at how much I try to impress him. How much I...

"What are you smiling at?" He said rudely, bringing me back to reality.

My smile faltered and then faded. "Wha...Nothing." I whisper, coming back to realization.

"I said, what are you smiling at?" He said once again, apparently not hearing my excuse.

"I said 'nothing,' Ronald." I say, just as rudely back.

"Well, if you would pay attention the first thim I said it, I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

"Look who's talking. I usually have to repeat myself to you." I say. "How come, Ron?" I say, my voice just barely softer than before.

Ron ignored the question. "Well if you weren't such a pain and a problem."

I open my mouth to retory, but then the sudden realization and hurt of his statement hit me. Did he really think of me as this; a pain and a problem? My heart ached and tears stung at my eyes, though I tried to hold them back. But I felt the urge to retort, so I did.

"Well if you really do think of me as a problem and a pain, then you know what the conclusion is don't you? We just stop talking to each other and quit being friends."

"Fine." He said a little to quickly and he knew it.

I ran from the common room, pushed open the Fat Lady, down the halways and several flights of stairs, and through the entrance hall doors. I ran down to the lake and fell onto my knees under the big oak tree that I shared so many good memories with Ron. I let the tears that I had been trying so hard to hold back, fall freely. I sat back against the tree, leaned my head against it, and cried. I thought of all the good times that Ron and I shared under this tree; all the jokes and smiles and laughs we had. We even shared our first kiss under this tree.

**Flashback: About 1 Month Ago**

"I'm going out for my walk, Harry."

"Ok."

I picked up my jacket, pulled it on and went outside. The sun was just about to set as I got outside, so I decided that I would sit down by the big oak tree by the lake and found Ron there. He heard my footsteps and turned around.

"Oh...Hey, 'Mione."

"Hey, Ron."

I sat down next to him and leaned up against the tree with my knees tucked to my chest.

"So, what brings you down her on this fine evening?" Ron asked politely.

"I was just taking my usual walk and I noticed the sun was about to set, so I thought that I'd sit next to the lake and watch it. What about you?"

"Thought I'd watch the sunset and think for a while." He saw me shiver. "You cold? You want my sweater?"

"No, I'm fine. What were you thinking about?"

"You know, the usual. Trying to figure out how to get E's and A's on my N.E.W.T.'s." He lied.

I chuckled and refrained from going into a lecture about the N.E.W.T.'s.

"Look, it's about to set." I elbowed Ron softly and pointed at the horizon. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He said.

I turned to see him staring at me. He smiled at me andlooked back at the sun. I looked down, blushed, and looked back at the sky. When it was over and all orange had disappeared from the sky and twilight was setting in, Ron got up and offered me his hand.

"Want to go back inside?" He asked as I got up with his help.

"No, not yet. I'm gonna finish my walk first."

"Ok," Though he didn't let go of my hand or move for that matter. He just stared at me. I looked back at him.

His face started to get closer to mine.

"Ron, I...I." I whispered.

"Shh." He said as his lips met mine. After a minute or so, he pulled away slightly redder than I was. He looked and smiled at me once more before letting go of my hand and sprinted back up to the castle. Instead of going for the rest of my walk, however, I leaned up against the tree and slid to the ground. I slid my knees up to my chest and smiled.

**End Flashback**

This memory made me cry even more and harder.

"Ron." I whispered to myself. "How could you say that? I thought all of our fights were just to argue over something to see who would win, not to hurt each other. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I still want to be your friend. I want to be you friend forever and possibly even more than a friend. I'm sorry. I ruined every chance of us ever being friends again, let alone more than that." I put my head in my hands and cried some more.

"I still want to be your friend, too." A voice from behind me said.

I stood up and whirled around to face the man who so recently broke my heart. he was standing right there before my eyes. I ran the distance between us and hugged him like my life depended upon it; like I never wanted to let go, and I didn't want to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. This isn't your fault. I started it. I just want to be your friend again."

I could feel my heart stitchitself back up. "I want to be your friend again, too. I feel so selfish for gambling our friendship in a stupid little fight." I say not letting him out of my embrace.

"It's alright. You did it because you were mad and you had a good reason to be. I'm just glad I followed you out."

As I realized something, I pulled away from him and looked up at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I'm allowed to do this." He leaned down and kissed me. We were kissing in the same spot as the first time we kissed. I had the sudden image of fireworks shooting out around us a we broke apart. I smiled up at him. I took his hand and led him back to the tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree. I sat in his lap and he put his arms around my waist and I placed my hands over his. I rested my head back against his chest and he rested his head on mine.

"How come you never told me before?"

"What?" I asked, oblivious to everything except for the fact that I was sitting in Ron's embrace.

"How come you never told me you liked me before?"

"I don't know. I guess that I was just a little embarrassed and kind of nervous."

"A little?" I looked up at him and he lifted an eyebrow at me.

I smiled. "Ok. Awhole lot. You?"

"Same. I just didn't know if you liked me back or not. I just didn't want anything to happen to our..." He stopped and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them again after a second. "Our friendship." He whispered.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I imagined what could have happened to my life if Ron had not overheard me talking tjo myself. Then a smile appeared on my face.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Thank gosh for me not listening to my mum and talking all the time." I smile at him.

He smiled back. "Yes, it is."

"Come on let's go back inside. It's getting chilly out here." It was the 7th of December and getting chillier everyday.

"Ok." He helped me up and then stopped to stare at the sky. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

I looked to where he was looking and realized that in my oblivion I hadn't noticed that the sun had set. "Yes, it is."

I smiled at him. He took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss; an agreement. Just then I knew that nothing could go wrong as long as I was with Him. When we broke apart, we walked back up to the castle, to the common room and found no one there; everyone was in their dormitories already. We went to our respective dormitories, got in bed, and fell asleep. the next few days went really will. The next day we told Harry and Ginny and by the end of the day everyone in the school, including the Professors and Headmaster, ghosts and even Peeves the Poltergiest (who went around saying '

'Granger and Weasley! Hallelujiah, finally' to anyone who passed) knew we were dating. On the 15th we were all heading home for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were coming over to my house for the holidays and the rest of the Weasley's were coming over Christmas Eve and Day.

"You two will be staying in here." I say to Harry and Ron, motioning around at the guest room that we were in, at my house.

"Ok." Ron said, eyeing the pink flowered curtains questioningly.

I follow his gaze. "Sorry about the curtains. Usually the only person to stay in this room is my grandma."

"Ok." He repeated. "Where will Ginny be staying?"

"In my room with me. She's already in there putting her stuff away." I look outside. It's getting dark. "Unpack and then come down to dinner. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Ok."

Five minutes later, Ginny left for dinner and right after her departure someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Ron walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said as he sat on my bed next to me and took my hand. "Ready to go down to dinner?"

"Yeah. I was just watching the snowdrops fall."

"Snowdrops?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll explain it tomorrow."

"Ok."

He led me out of the room and we walked down to dinner, hand in hand.

The next day we helped my mom put up the Christmas Tree and Christmas lights on the house. That night after dinner, instead of watching Christmas shows with Harry, Ginny and my parents, I took Ron by the hand and led him up to my room. I pushed open the french doors and walked onto the balcony with Ron behind me. I started to climb the railing.

"You'll be warm in that sweater, right?" I asked him as I climbed.

"Yeah." He said as he started to climb up after me.

"Good, it gets really cold up here."

"It's alright. I have faith that you'll keep me warm."

I looked back at him and smiled. He gave a wicked grin.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Climbing onto the roof to watch the stars." I brush away a good 4 inches of snow and we both sit down on the dry spot. "My mom doesn't let me come up here, but when the sky is clear, like tonight, I come out anyway. And I thought that I'd bring you up here to see it, too."

"Thanks." I look to him. He is smiling at me so I smile back.

"You know, I never told anyone this. No one. Not even my parents. But ever since I met you, every summer and everytime I sat up here after that, I would always picture you here with me."

He squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. His lips met mine. I felt suddenly warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned backward until I was lying down. It felt so right to be in his arms and to be kissing him, so when he pulled away and let go of my waist, I felt cold again.

"Don't stop." I whispered, hald out of breath as I ran my hand up and down his back.

"What would your mom say if she saw this?" He whispered.

"I don't care." I leaned up and captured his lips once more.

I felt a chill run up his spine as I ran my fingers up his back. He pulled away. I smiled at him.

"How'd you start coming up here? What made you start coming up here?" He asked.

Tears stung at my eyes and I let them go. Ron sat up and so did I.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I need to tell someone. I've never told anyone this." I took a deep breath. Then started. "It was my bother. Yes, I had a brother." I said when I saw his face. "His name was...Ron. He died of cancer 3 weeks before his 8th birthday. I was 10. That's why I cry so much when we fight. I'm afraid of losing someone else that I love. When he was 6 He kept getting snowflakes and raindrops mixed up. He called them snowdrops and rainflakes. That's where teh snowdrops thing from last night came from. I say it to remember him."

"Oh." He took my hand.

"That's also why I'm a book worm. When he died I occupied myself with reading so I didn't have to deal with his death. I come up here to try to talk with him. After he died I gave up on believing in Heaven and Hell, and Jesus and God and everyone. **(a/n.there's an expaination at the end authors not about this)** I just thought that he turned into a star. He is the brightest one up there." I stare at the stars. "That's why my mum told me not to come up here. She doesn't want me to think about it. That's why I only come up during clear nights. I can only see the stars on clear nights. I still talk to him when I am up here."

"How come you stopped believing?"

"My parents are big religious people. They took him to all of those religious muggle healers who, you know, could cure any disease just by a touch. He died anyway. I want to know, that if there really is a God, then how come he took my little brother instead of some elderly person who was happy with what their life was and wanted to die. I just don't understand that." He pulled me closer and hugged me. "We loved to play in the snow together." I reminisced. I hugged Ron tighter. "I taught him to not eat the yellow snow. I found out that one the hard way." I laughed through a sob, which turned out sounding like a hiccup. "I fell better telling someone all of this. I told him that I wanted to fall in love with and marry a guy named Ron because he had read hair and that would be so ironic. And I guess I did." I lifted my head to look at him and smiled.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." I whispered back.

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt something wet hit my forehead. I pulled apart from Ron and we both looked up. It was snowing.

"Look. Snowdrops, 'Mione. He's watching us. I think he approves."

"I think so, too. Thank you, Little Ronnie." I whispered up at the stars.

"Thank you, Little Ron." Ron whispered.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I gave him a quick kiss before resting my head on his shoulder and we both watched the stars.

"Make a wish." Ron whispered as a shooting star went passed.

**did you like?did you not?tell me.**

**i came up with the title during biology class.we had to go outside to find 2 organisms that interact with other organisms and record it in our journals.as we exited the school, it was flurrying and i looked to ashley and said hey look at the snowdrops and then we both start laughing and i though snowdrops and rain flakes would make a really cool title so i used it.**

**firstly, i'm pretty sure that the make a wish foundation is for children with cancer and if not just consider it a bonus sentence**

**secondly, my cousin melissa had cancer.that's why i wrote this story.it was 12 years ago that she died of it.i was 2 years old and she died 3 weeks before her 8th birthday.i was to young to understand a thing.like 3 or 4 years ago, i started going to church with my best friend when she would come to my house.i kind of got into it, kind of, and kind of, kind of started to believe, but barely.then my mom told me about how my cousins mom (related to me by marriage; my family isn't religious) took her to all the religious healer people who, so called, could make her disease go away with their touch; she died anyway.that pissed me off when my mom told me that.if there is a god then why did he take my innocent cousin and (like hermione said) not take some elderly person who was happy with what their life was and wanted to die **

**thirdly, no offense, but if there is some reason that you readers have as to why he (so called) took my cousin, i don't care.no offense again but i really don't care.don't lecture me.i hate it when people lecture me especially when it's about something i could care less about.again no offense, but don't do it.it pisses me off.**


End file.
